Scars
by AGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: It took her a while to notice them. (Slight spoilers for Pacifist ending)
1. Scars

**A/N: Sort of spoilers for the Pacifist ending, so read at your discretion. I fall in love with many things, and Undertale has become one of them. Just a little drabble that came into my head as I finished the game today, so enjoy!**

* * *

Toriel wonders why she had not noticed them before. On reflection, her inattentiveness was probably due to trying to adapt and settle down on the Surface, but that felt more like a feeble excuse than a reason.

"My child," she begins tenderly, as she gently rubs shampoo through Frisk's hair. They stop their gleeful playing with the bubble bath suds to look up at her curiously. Toriel tries desperately to smother her pained expression as she takes in the myriad of _scars_ that had escaped her attention for so long. Ultimately, she fails and lowers her paws. Her gaze lifts as she feels two small hands rest upon them.

Even the child's fingers have not escaped unmarred, littered with still healing scratches and bruises just starting to fade. Toriel wonders if some of these were her fault, and her eyes begin to water as the guilt consumes her. How could she have done this to such a fragile being? The tiny hands clench her paws firmly.

"It was worth it," Frisk states, attempting a smile. Had that cut always been on their chin? And was that a burn on their cheek? Their eyelids looked a bit baggy.. as if they were suffering from lack of sleep, maybe nightmares from facing-

" _Mom_."

Toriel finally manages to look into their eyes. There is so much kindness, so much love, so much DETERMINATION.

"It was worth it," they repeat, grinning wide and face lit like the sun that she had come to love more and more as the days passed.

"Why?"

"Because I called for help," Frisk answers, eyes brimming with tears as they remember that joy. "And you came. All of you came to save me."


	2. Breathe

Sometimes, Frisk felt like they couldn't breathe.

They felt like there were still hands around their throat. That a screech was shattering their eardrums. That an iron grip was bruising their wrist as it dragged them along. That a pinch had broken through skin. That a belt swing had left welts. That a slap had resulted in a painful burning sensation.

Sometimes, they still shivered at the memory of that cold, lonely bench.

Frisk heaved a shuddering exhale as they opened their eyes in the blue darkness of their room, the scent of butterscotch cinnamon pie grounding them to reality immediately. Birds softly chirped outside, signifying the coming of dawn. A muffled humming could be heard through their door. Sniffling and wiping at emerging tears, Frisk crawled out of bed, dragging the bulky duvet along with them, and went towards the source of the calming noise.

"Oh, Frisk, my child!" Toriel exclaimed, lips curling up and eyes shining merrily as they noticed the child shuffling in. She giggled at how tiny they looked wrapped in the large duvet. "I apologize if I woke you up. I was hoping to surPIEs you for breakfast and-"

They cut her off with a tight, needy hug.

"...Frisk?"

"Bad dreams…" They buried their head deeper into the folds of her dress.

"Oh, my dear…" Toriel knelt down and wrapped her arms around Frisk. "Do not worry. I am here, and I will never leave you."

At that, the tears returned in full force. Frisk sobbed as their memories of despair were pushed aside by a flood of joy.

Because Toriel had always been gentle when she held their hand or patted their head, and her hugs were always so warm.

Because Papyrus had always spoken to Frisk kindly and went to great lengths to make them feel comfortable.

Because Sans had been a constant presence, always there to make sure you were alright.

Because Undyne had unwavering good intentions and turned any situation into a positive one, even if things got a bit extreme sometimes.

Because Alphys had never meant any harm by her actions and only wanted to support them somehow in their journey.

Because Mettaton had meant every compliment that came out of his mouth and gave his all for the enjoyment of others.

Because Asgore had listened to them, even though they had been fighting, and only ever wanted what was best for everyone.

Because even Asriel had been able to change.

And Chara… Chara had _learned_. They had learned through Frisk's journey, the meaning of kindness, of friendship, of love, of determination. They had found peace.

Now, Frisk was here, with friends that cared, with a family that loved, with a home that was welcoming and warm.

And they would not reset it for anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I woke up this morning wanting to write this. Shoved it into this story so I wouldn't have to make a new one. Also, I am terrible and really like writing angst and hurt/comfort. Edit: forgot Sans because I'm a scrub who decides to write things as soon as she wakes up**


End file.
